User talk:George Cross
Welcome aboard - -- PresidentEden78 (Talk) 03:31, June 20, 2011 Image Isn't that image on your userpage supposed to be licensed? Charcoal121 04:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing Hey, referring to an edit you made... Just letting you know, to link to a BFWiki page, just type the page name with two sets of brackets like this: MBT-LAW, not battlefield.wiki.com/wiki/MBT-LAW. 04:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Edits Hello! Thanks for the edits on the PLA page. Please be sure to edit as much as possible throughout the article rather than individually editing section by section. It clutters the Activity Feed. If you need anything, let me know. Thanks! 10:45, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Image Licenses Hello, please license your images. If you need assistance with this, let me know. Thanks! 21:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandal reverts I blocked the anon a while ago, and one of our TU's had already reverted the AK-12 page after his edit. In the future, please check if the page was already reverted by a rollback before you undo vandalism, since rollbacks don't show up on the recent activity feed. Also, please sign talk page messages (~~~~), and try not to leave comments like "Pussy head," even if they are a vandal. Your concern is appreciated, but please leave the warnings to us in the future. - 06:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Notice That Anon you messaged was actually the one who fixed the vandalism on the Henry Kang page. Youve been on the Wiki for four years so how about you look into things before spewing threats. -- 20:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :You must have an approved RFA in order to become an admin which is typically not allowed until you become a Trusted User. TU status is obtained with more or less 1000 positive contributions. You must also know the Wiki Manual of Style. -- 10:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Image Licences Hello, thanks for your contributions to the Modern Combat articles. Remember that any images you upload must be properly licenced (See: BF:COPY for details). If you are still unsure, reply to this message with links to where you found the images and I or another admin will find which licence is appropriate. Regards, --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 17:21, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :If you have a free time can you check your twitter @FluoxetinePatch I left you a reply, tnx! -- ::I'd prefer any communication about the wiki to stay on the wiki. Stuff on social media can get lost or be deleted, whereas conversations on Talk Pages are protected by BF:DDD. This is helpful for keeping everyone on the same page in terms of decisions made or actions that need to be taken. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 16:39, October 8, 2019 (UTC) :::NP FluoxetinePatch ����. Nevertheless I took care the license thing personally since the website moderatorIGN doesn't need very much of those images I posted in this wiki other than just a archived content ����. Thanks and more power to the men and women in this fandom ��������. -- ::::It's great that you've obtained permission from the source site, but you have to list the licence with the image on our site as well. I can do this for you in this case since I've found the original source myself, but in future when uploading an image remember to add the appropriate template code where it says "Description". Also, please sign your posts by typing four tildes (~) or by using the editor's signature button at the end of any message you post, like this -> --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 10:32, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::����, hmmmmmmm i'll try. But if you could teach me with the use of video, I'm pretty sure that i'll get the idea ����... ::::-''--George Cross (talk) 08:12, October 9, 2019 (UTC)''